Make You Like Camping
by sheBONES
Summary: B&B go for a trip in an RV to solve a case, can they keep their hands off each other? Not when I'm writing! M for adult stuff at the end, but not too racy. You know what to do, read and review!


Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first fic- does that make Bones mine? I own only what financial aid has given me and a stack of papers a mile high, all of them work. And don't get me started on how broke I am. There, did I disclaim enough? A/N: Kinda like Brennan, I put a lot of myself in my work. I go camping every summer, so the RVing thing is pretty accurate (except I left out the details about hooking up the sewage-trust me, not fun to do or hear about). By the way, Pace Arrow is a make of RV, and I obviously don't know Brennan's bra size, but she looks about the same as me, so I just put my size in the story. Anyone with more intimate knowledge about Brennan's boobs, let me know!

CH1

Seeley Booth absently tossed his car keys in the air, catching them with alternating hands as he made his way to his partner's office. He found her at her desk, attention focused on a stack of papers in front of her.

'She's so hot when she's concentrating.'

Booth tapped on the open door's glass panel, making Brennan's head snap up.

"Oh, hey Booth. What's up?"

Booth stepped inside the office, closing the door so no one would hear the yelling that most probably was seconds away. Booth took a breath, and a seat, before beginning.

"Well, hehe, see…" 'Please don't let her say no' "see, you might not want to hear this but uh, I really need your help on a case…"

Brennan looked confused and a little annoyed. "Why wouldn't I want to hear that? I mean, I don't want to hear that someone has died but-"

"No, no, Bones. It's just uh," He fidgeted in his chair "this case requires some…traveling."

Brennan's eyes widened.

"Booth, I can't-"

"Bones, _please_ don't say you're too busy. I need you on this, I'm _begging_ you."

He gave her his very best puppy dog face, leaning forward to beg more effectively with his hands together in front of him.

Struggling to hold her resolve, Brennan offered,

"I can still assist on the case from my lab."

"No Bones," Booth whined, looking pathetic, "You and I need to go on location. It's serious."

Letting out a frustrated breath, Brennan decided to humor him.

"What's so serious about this case, then?"

Realizing he was making a little headway, Booth grinned for a second before he answered,

"Five sets of bones have been found between Austin, Texas and Las Cruces, New Mexico. The cops down there are sure it's a serial killer, but they've got nothing. They need your expertise, Bones. And mine." he added with a cocky smile and a wink.

'Any excuse to wink at Bones.'

Returning to his patented puppy dog look, he finished with an exaggerated

"Pleeeease?"

Finally breaking under the big brown eyes in front of her, she sighed.

"How long will this take?"

Breaking into a thousand-watt smile, Booth asserted,

"With us on the case, we should be able to wrap it up in no time."

Brennan arched an eyebrow.

"In other words, you have no idea whatsoever."

His smile shrank visibly.

"No, not really, no." he admitted. Now he wore a sheepish half-grin.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll clear my schedule, but just for a couple of days."

"Alright! We leave the day after tomorrow. And since you've already agreed to come with me and can't back out, I should probably tell you _how_ we're traveling, Bones. This is the part you're _really_ not gonna like."

She looked more confused than ever.

"How are we going to get to Austin, then? Hitchhike?"

Booth grinned devilishly as he elaborated.

"Oh, we're going to fly to Austin. But after that, I'm taking you camping, Bones."

Another thousand-watt smile.

Very annoyed now, and increasingly uneasy, Brennan began to regret giving into her partner's very persuasive eyes.

"What do you mean, _camping_?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not camping, Booth."

Ignoring her, Booth continued.

"Between the sites where the bones were found, the five police stations scattered across two states, plus the unknown number of places your findings will lead us, there's gonna be a lot of driving. And since the bureau doesn't want to shell out the money for two hotel rooms each night, they've opted for a 36-foot deluxe RV."

Seeing the mask of abject horror on Brennan's face, Booth couldn't stop himself from laughing. But when her expression changed into raw anger, his laughter died in his throat. Standing up, Booth informed her,

"I'll pick you up at your place on Wednesday at 7:30. Flight leaves at 9:45."

Leaving Brennan contending with her rage, Booth quickly tossed over his shoulder,

"It's gonna be about a hundred degrees down there, so you better pack your tiniest outfits."

With that, the ex-Army Ranger bolted before he caught a paperweight or ceremonial urn on the back of the head.

CH2

As she walked through the automatic doors of the Austin Airport, Brennan was greeted by an intense, palpable heat that slapped her in the face. She quickly stripped off her jacket as Booth hailed a cab and put their bags in the trunk. Feeling herself start to perspire already, the overheated anthropologist let out a stifled "Ugh, shit" as she climbed into the backseat of the cab. As Booth walked around to the other side of the car, Brennan took note of how Booth's white polo clung to his muscular back.

20 minutes later, a very sticky Brennan was peeling off her sweat-soaked shirt as Booth collected the keys to their Pace Arrow.

'Thank God I wore a camisole underneath my shirt today' she though idly as Raul of Raul's RVs of Austin led across the lot to their new home for the next God-knows-how-many-days. Opening the RV door, Raul looked at the two of them and said,

"Good luck, y'all. Owner's manual is on the dash."

Sitting in the driver's seat behind the oversized steering wheel, Booth put the key in the ignition and turned to Brennan.

"Bones, don't worry. I used to go camping with my parents all the time. Piece of cake."

Seeing her expression, Booth decided he wasn't cheering her up any.

By the time they inched their way through Austin rush hour traffic and reached the suburb where the first set of bones was discovered, the sun had set.

"Well, Bones, it's too late to stop at the police station or the local ME's, so looks like it's time for you to visit your first RV park."

Brennan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her sweat- gleaming chest.

"Come on, Bones. Are you gonna stay mad at me this whole trip? I only made you come because I needed you and I know that we can have a really good time and catch a killer if you just relax. Plus, you're much cuter than any of the guys at the bureau." He showed her a dashing smile.

Realizing Booth really wanted to show her a good time camping, and how hard it would be to stay mad at him the whole trip, Brennan figured the most logical thing would be to forgive him before he gave her the puppy dog face again.

"Fine, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Booth seemed shocked at her sudden change in temperament. After seeing she was serious, he ventured,

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Starting now, we're gonna have the best camping trip ever!"

Brennan smiled dryly.

"Yeah? Well, I'd settle for dinner."

"Don't you worry, lil darlin," Booth said in an exaggerated Texas drawl, "I'll rustle us up sumthin."

Brennan chuckled in spite of herself. Maybe this camping thing wouldn't be as hellish as she'd expected.

CH3

After a quick stop at what could've been the world's tiniest supermarket, Booth and Brennan pulled into the Saratoga RV Park. They paid in the park's service office and bought a bundle of firewood.

Brennan was mildly surprised when Booth easily backed into the campsite, jumped out and hooked up the water and electric with ease. Coming back inside, Booth asked Brennan if she was okay with steaks for dinner.

"You're going to cook, too?"

He gave her a warm smile.

"It's the least I can do after dragging you out here. And besides, he turned to her and smiled, "I'm gonna make you love camping, no matter what I have to do." His dark eyes glittered with suggestion.

Not quite sure what to say to that, Brennan decided on

"Well, if you've got dinner handled, how about I go make a camp fire?"

Booth eyed her askance and grinned.

"Tell you what, whoever finishes first gets the bed tonight." 'Ooh, that sounds dirty…'

"Alright, Booth, whatever you say." She opened the door and stepped out of the

RV. "If you _really_ want to sleep on that fold out sofa…" Slam.

Barely three minutes later, Booth came out of the camper with two steaks, two

Coronas and a self satisfied grin that dropped off his face like a ton of bricks when he

saw Brennan lounging on a picnic table beside a blazing fire.

Handing her Corona and plate, Booth sat next to her on the picnic table and pouted. After a second spent ignoring Brennan's smug expression, he grumbled,

"Yeah, yeah, you get the bed."

He was a little bit sore that Brennan could make a fire faster than he could make a couple of steaks, but suddenly didn't a damn when he heard her laugh softly as she sipped her beer. He'd never heard her sound so… un-serious.

Not wanting to kill the relaxed mood by bringing up work, Brennan was at a loss on how to break the silence. Just as she was about to comment on the weather, Booth asked,

"Okay Bones, tell me something no one else knows about you. No cop outs, either. I want something _juicy_." He looked her up and down, making her fidget and blush. He only hoped she would answer.

After a long silence, she finally took a long sip of her beer and replied in her polished monotone voice,

"When I was 22, I went to Key West with a friend, got drunk and danced on a bar."

Booth, who had just taken a swig of his own beer, choked violently and started to cough so hard Brennan hit him on the back.

"You- _what_?" he gasped.

She turned a deeper shade of red than Booth had ever thought she could achieve and muttered under her breath,

"I went to Sloppy Joe's and apparently, women got free tequila shots all night. I did 11 or 12 shots and ended up dancing on the bar." She looked at the fire, the ground, her hands, anything but Booth's gaping face.

"Then a man grabbed my ass, so I kicked him. He started to bleed, someone escorted me out of the bar and told me I wasn't allowed back, and I don't remember how, but I made it back to my hotel. My friend must have taken me back." She shrugged, still red as a beet.

"Your friend? Where was your _friend_ when you were on top of the bar?"

Brennan looked at him innocently.

"Dancing next to me. And Booth, if you ever tell anyone, all the army training in the world won't help you." She eyed him steadily.

Booth stared back, looking serious.

"Bones, if I ever said anything, who would believe me?"

She sat quietly for a moment.

"Point taken."

They sat together at the old wood table, staring into the fire and finishing their steak and beer, both equally shocked at Brennan's revelation. After 10 or 15 minutes, Booth checked his watch.

"Bones, it's 10:30. There are some showers back toward the service office if you want to rinse off. I know I do."

Brennan's eyes widened expressively, making Booth's breath catch.

"Definitely, I've sweated more today than I have ever sweated in my life."

"Okay then. I'll put out the fire if you'll grab some soap, shampoo and towels."

She nodded and disappeared into the RV, reappearing a minute later with her arms filled with shower article. They walked to the showers together, neither saying a word until they reached the minuscule building marked "showers" in chipped blue paint. Stepping inside, Brennan was very disappointed to find two stalls, each with a wooden stool sitting outside its swinging door.

Brennan handed him a towel and they agreed to share the single bottle of Head & Shoulders. They each stepped into a stall and undressed, depositing their clothes on the wooden stools. Brennan squeezed a blob of shampoo onto her palm and tossed the bottle over the stall divider.

"Heads up."

"Oww! Damn Bones, say 'heads up' _before_ you throw the bottle over from now on."

"Right, sorry."

Booth finished his shower with a remarkable speed only a military man could acquire, wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of his stall. Sitting on his stool to wait for Brennan, he noticed a turquoise strap hanging down from her pile of clothes. Cautiously leaning over, he read the tag- 34D.

'Nice." He thought. 'Real nice.'

"Anytime, Bones!" 'Wow, I can see her calves…' Booth's head slowly ducked lower, entranced by the water slick legs he was spying on.

Just then, Brennan stepped out of the shower stall, dripping wet, in a towel that covered from low on her chest to her upper thighs.

Booth jumped to his feet, to awed to say a word. Looking enormously embarrassed, Brennan murmured,

"We need to buy bigger towels."

Their cheeks burned cherry red in unison, both of them laboring to ignore one another's wet, half-covered bodies.

CH4

The next six days were a whirlwind of tireless work for Brennan and Booth. They made their way through Texas and New Mexico, stopping to examine each skeleton and crime scene. Brennan identified each set of remains as a different teenage runaway girl who had been picked over by scavengers after death. The most recently found body was the one that cracked the case. Brennan found minute traces of blood and skin under one of the thumbnails and sent it to the lab. The DNA turned out to belong to a violently bipolar 51 year old recluse from Crystal Falls, Colorado whose DNA was on record from a 6 year old assault charge.

But Booth and Brennan never got a chance to arrest their killer. When they arrived at his trailer in Crystal Falls, they found his week-old corpse on the living room floor. He had eaten the barrel of his own shotgun.

Exhausted and relieved after what had ended up being a fairly simple case, Booth and Brennan found themselves at Crystal Falls RV Park finishing up their respective mountains of case-related paper work.

Both finishing in the early afternoon, Booth and Brennan decided to hike to Crystal Falls, a 28 foot waterfall located about a mile from their campsite. After fifteen minutes of walking, they came to the falls.

"Oh God," Brennan breathed. "It's beautiful."

She dipped her sandaled toe into the stream.

"It's not even cold. But I didn't bring my bathing suit." She added disappointedly.

"Me either. Too bad, a swim would be nice."

They sat down on the edge of the stream, took off their shoes and dangled their feet in the cool waters, glad to unwind after days of heat, driving and working. They watched the water course by and after a few minutes, Booth stood. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants on the grassy river bank. Clad only in striped boxers, he jumped into the lazy stream. Several seconds went by as Brennan sat gaping, shocked that the embodiment of Catholic modesty had just stripped down to his skivvies in front of her. Suddenly, Booths head and upper torso popped out of the water a few feet from Brennan.

"Come on Bones. Stripping down for a swim with your partner can't be any harder than dancing on a bar for a drunken crowd." he joked, splashing a little cool water at Brennan's legs.

She shot him a deadly glare for the bar reference, but couldn't deny how inviting the cool river, and her half-submerged partner, were on such a hot day. Getting to her feet, Brennan shrugged and said,

"We're both adults here." Then she started to undress.

Booth did his meager best to keep his eyes off Brennan as she disrobed to reveal a black lace bra and red panties. She shrugged again as she waded into the water towards Booth, her light skin tightening against the abrupt temperature change.

"Doesn't show anymore than a bathing suit, anyway."

Booth swallowed hard. "Right."

After 45 minutes of playful swimming, splashing and waterfall admiring, Booth and Brennan were thoroughly tired out. By the time they dressed and walked back to the RV, night was falling. Both collapsing on the small couch, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Bones? Bones, wake up. Hey, come on Sleeping Beauty, you gotta get up."

Groggy and confused about Booth's Sleeping Beauty remark, Brennan let herself be led out of the camper and around to the rear. Brennan looked at the RV in confusion, then questioned Booth,

"Umm, what is it?"

Booth's well shaped lips formed a glow-in-the-dark smile as he indicated a steel ladder on the back of the camper leading to the roof. Jerking his head in the direction of the ladder, he assured,

"Go 'head, I gotcha."

Not really afraid of falling, but oddly intrigued at the thought of Booth "getting" her if she did, Brennan made her way up to the top of the camper with Booth right behind her. Following the light of the few citronella candles burning on the center of the roof, Brennan saw a blanket spread out, two beers and two grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate. Before she could ask any questions, Booth took her hand and explained

"There's supposed to be a big meteor shower tonight."

Brennan smiled at the prospect of observing an amazing scientific phenomenon like a meteor shower, right after her heart stopped and then raced at the thought of stargazing with Booth on a blanket. She sat and lay back on the blanket, strangely excited when Booth did the same.

As meteors began to streak across the deep purple sky, Booth and Brennan enjoyed their grilled cheeses and talked about random little things, Booth even eliciting a low, sexy giggle from Brennan with one of his cheeky little comments at one point.

When they'd finished eating, they realized that sometime during the conversation, their hands had slipped together and were now entwined. Before a frightened Brennan could reclaim her hand, Booth turned on his side and wrapped his free hand around her small wrist and stilled her movement. He inhaled softly and touched his lips to the corner of her mouth. Instinctively, Brennan shifted her head and brought her mouth to his.

Booth caressed her lip with his tongue and she eagerly met him with her own. As they kissed passionately, they moved closer together and Booth's body gradually shifted over Brennan's. Exploring each other under the blazing sky, their kissing grew more desperate. When Booth felt Brennan pull away, panic washed over him and his eyes shot open as Brennan quickly brought her shirt over her head.

As elated as he was, Booth's innate gentlemanliness wrenched from his lips a raspy

"You sure about this, Bones?"

"Aren't you?" Brennan asked breathlessly, tugging at his shirt.

More than happy with her response, Booth went about reassuring her by reclaiming her with his hungry mouth as he snaked one hand around her thigh and used the other to unbutton her shorts. In seconds, they were both naked and gasping in anticipation.

Brennan's fingers seared Booth's back while her warm breasts pressed against his chest, making him shudder and deepen their kiss until she tingled and shook with need. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, putting them in even more intimate contact, and Brennan felt an overwhelming flood of emotion at their connection.

Looking into Brennan's eyes, Booth eased into her with tormenting slowness and showered her face with feather light kisses. Brennan's entire being reeled from the indescribable sensation of having Seeley Booth, the man she _loved_, moving inside her and kissing her so tenderly. They rocked together, their entire bodies touching as meteors streaked silver lines overhead.

Much later, still joined together in every possible sense, Booth and Brennan watched the jeweled sky and nestled together in the still night air.

"You know I love you, Bones." Booth whispered in her ear as he stroked her upper arm.

Unable to reply with words, Brennan let emotional tears gather in her eyes as she smiled and nodded slowly, willing her feelings to transfer between their two conjoined bodies. Booth pressed his grinning lips to hers in understanding and one last meteor burst across the sky.

END


End file.
